Free Pass
by avngstories
Summary: Admiral Janeway's alteration of history has dire consequences for Earth. Two Temporal Violation Investigators attempt to correct the timeline before their world disappears forever. But, what happens when one of them falls in love with a love story for the ages?
1. Prologue

_Temporal Prime Directive Violation case #2A33JW76_

_"This is Temporal Investigator Dre Almas. I am happy to report that case #2A33JW76, commonly referred to as Voyager: Endgame, has been resolved. After three attempts, the original timeline has been restored. End Transmission."_

Dre sighed and waved the screen aside, avoiding the knowing glance of her partner.

"Restored?" Voran asked with a raised eyebrow that betrayed him as having Vulcan ancestry.

"Listen here, mister. If you think for one minute that I regret how that situation ended, you're wrong. It was the right thing to do and you know it." Dre prepared their craft for return.

"There's too much human in you." Grunted Voran.

Dre smiled. "I thought you loved that about me?"

He brushed his long hand over her smaller, paler one. "One of the many things."

Voran took the pilot's seat and leaned forward. "Ready to go home?"

She winked back at him, "Engage."

Their sphere flickered and disappeared from the 24th Century.


	2. Chapter 1

Five Days Earlier:

Dre Almas was not a morning person. Not at all. Living in the barracks at the Temporal Integrity Monitoring Station was enough to mess with any being's sleep schedule. But, Dre had never been one to wake up easily, and at thirty five years old, she knew she never would be.

As usual, Dre was the last one to filter into the briefing room. But not only was everyone else there and ready for assignments, they were all dressed in tactical gear and waiting impatiently for her.

"What?" she asked

Her partner, Voran, nodded his head to the viewing window. Dre's and five other sets of eyes followed outside to see planet Earth teaming with black and silver spacecraft, not a speck of blue or green to be found. Earth was a Borg planet.

"Oh, man. Not again." Groaned Dre.

Their supervisor, a short Cardassian with no sense of humor whatsoever, stood up and motioned everyone else to sit down. The dour woman motioned for a holographic timeline to appear in the middle of the table. "We are at -6 hours. The violation occurred in 2378 and originated on Earth."

Everyone glanced towards Dre and Voran. Human violators were investigated by human, or a close as to human as people got in 2698.

"Considering the, ah, magnitude of the consequences." Madam Supervisor glanced out the window. "You are authorized to use whatever means necessary to restore the time line.

Dre and Voran stood up and bowed slightly in unison. "Understood." Said Voran in his deep, powerful voice.

"And Commander Voran?" she called after them as they walked out the door.

"Yes?"

"Make it quick. We have twelve hours left before this facility ceases to exist."

"Don't we always?" shot back Dre with a smug look.

Her cheeky response was not met with a reply.


	3. Chapter 2

Dre and Voran materialized in a quiet hallway at Starfleet Headquarters. Voran calibrated their temporal shielding, and the scene around them flickered as if they were under water. They were now invisible to anyone in this time.

"Admiral Janeway's office is straight ahead." Nodded Voran.

Dre paused to prepare herself. The twenty fourth century was not her area of expertise. She'd always found it boring – filled with confusing wars that seemed to start for no reason. The people of this time were still so territorial and segregated. And rules, they had lots of rules. Dre had to think carefully to avoid offending anyone.

But, her partner Voran was all about rules. He excelled at them. Dre would just have to keep her mouth shut and let Voran do the talking on this mission.

They found an older woman with deep lines on her face sitting at desk, reading intently. This human female was small, even for her time. Dre found it hard to believe that this frail creature had survived so long on the frontier of the Delta Quadrant.

"Don't take your eyes off of her for a minute." Warned Voran. "She's fiercer than she looks."

"She's a little old lady." Whispered Dre.

Voran nodded towards their target. "That little old lady defeated the Borg Queen."

"You can't kill the Borg Queen. They just hatch another one." Corrected Dre.

"It was a feat no other being has ever accomplished."

Dre knew better than to argue Borg history with Voran. It was his obsession and once he started talking about it, there was no stopping him.

"Fine. Mission history noted. Beware the scary little old lady."

"Protocol dictates we approach and identify ourselves. You take the lead. She'll like you." Voran motioned Dre to enter the room first.

Dre wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. She stopped just inside the grey metal door and deactivated her temporal shielding. Voran did the same.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway startled when two beings in black jackets and pants materialized in her office.

"Well, come right in, why don't you." She said with sarcasm. She knew who they were: Temporal Investigators from the future. Their appearance only confirmed that her plan was going to work.

"Kathryn Janeway?" asked the female.

"Guilty."

"May we talk?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." said the second, a tall male with skin the shade of coffee. His eyes were too big to be human, but she couldn't help but think part of him was.

"I am Temporal Investigator Dre Almas, and this Temporal Investigative Commander Voran. Admiral Janeway, let's be frank. The journey you are about to embark on cannot happen." Said the woman.

Did they really think that she hadn't anticipated their interference? "Mmm. I see. So that's your plan? Just tell me not to do it?" She leaned forward and stared the girl in the eyes.

To her credit, she did not blink or give any indication she was bothered by the insult. "Admiral Janeway, you of all people understand that there are more often than not unintended consequences to interfering in past events. Need I quote the Temporal Prime Directive to you?"

"No, you need not." She growled as she stood up.

"Good." She said calmly. "Understand that we are authorized to use any means necessary to ensure the integrity of the timeline."

Kathryn was glad this one was talker. But her partner wasn't. His large brown eyes never moved from her face. He'd be good at poker. But, she was better. Kathryn spun and lunged for the communicator on her desk.

By the time Dre reached the desk, Kathryn Janeway had vanished, transporting to who knows where.

"Why that sneaky old,"

"Dre! Scan for her signature to see if she's still in this time!"

Dre checked her temporal tricorder. "She's still here." The scan took a few more seconds before pinpointing the old bat's location. "She's on shuttle that just left the system."


End file.
